Transcoding and conferencing sessions may occur over packet-based networks and may allow for the collaboration of video, audio and data. These sessions are executed by processors, such as digital signal processors, which create, modify and terminate media streams communicated to devices participating in the sessions. The processors act as media gateways, and thus have no direct knowledge of signaling to the devices. Signaling and control functions for the sessions are typically provided by a conference controller. If the conference controller crashes or otherwise loses contact with the session, the processors conducting the session lose the ability to receive signaling and in some signaling protocols the conference call may become unmanaged.